brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:TheYellowNinja
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- King of Nynrah (Talk) 15:01, January 2, 2012 |} User Page Help Simply type this: . If you want to use userboxes to say you like other themes as well, type . The name of the theme you want, type in the space. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: wow thanksTheYellowNinja 20:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja Chat with ThePinkNinja Q:i wish i could have an account just like you that would be awesome rite? lets talk for a long time and p.s bed time is for chumps rite? why did you switch the cool clay ninja for a weird ninja cap? the ninja was cool man *A: um CLAY not LEGO LOLTheYellowNinja 01:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja (p.s. sign with four squiggly lines :) Q:why cant the yellow ninja chat with me? *A: cause im awesomeTheYellowNinja 01:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja Chat with KoN * To do number 1: Type ' on one line, and then type ' on the next line. Put the names of the pictures that you want to make a slideshow of inbetween them, one line for each. You can find pictures of the Space Police III minifigures here. * To do number 2: See Brickipedia:Userboxes on how to create one, but before you use it you have to get it approved here. * Number 3: No problem, that's my job. ;) -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 08:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Invalid Categories *Please don't add Ninjago Snakes as a category. Thanks. 21:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) * Hello, please stop adding the category, Ninjago Snakes to articles. You were warned once. This is twice. Thanks! 21:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *:I just harmlessly and simply assumed that you didn't heed to Berrybrick's message. But now, I guess we have this matter straightened out. 21:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *Ok as long as there isn't a problem.TheYellowNinja 21:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja *:There isn't anymore. :) 21:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Creating custom signatures See here. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 08:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *test 1:TheYellowNinja 22:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja *test 2:TheYellowNinja 22:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja *test 3 {TheYellowNinja/sig} Talk with nighthawk leader: * Hi, our content on this wiki needs to be original, the only quotes we use are from LEGO or about LEGO, not from the respective in-universe theme (in this case Star Wars). (BP:NOT). Also, taking long chunks directly from books might have copyright issues as well 23:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ** As for this, you left a message in the wrong place (kind of my fault because of how I've got my talk page set up), and Zaersk moved it to the correct place 23:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *** It doesn't refer to LEGO at all- it's from the Star Wars Encyclopedia, not the LEGO Star Wars Encyclopedia. The background of an article should be kept short and to the point, with an external link to the appropriate wiki which gives more in-depth character information (like Wookieepedia) 23:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *sig test: Re: here * Hey, per one of your recent messages here, the reason why I "deleted" (I don't even have sysop rights, so I can't destroy an article) "your" Ninjago snakes category was because it isn't needed on this wiki. All we need are basic categories for articles. Why be so broad with categories? 23:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *:Um, in a wiki there are policies. Without the policies, this site will be un-organized and unprofessional. If you simply abide by these policies, then it'd be fine. We're just correcting your mistakes. That's all. 23:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig and wiki stuff I fixed your signature for you. Also, I had a quick look at your wiki, and I have a few tips: # When you put an image in an infobox, don't do this: file:skales.jpg. Do this instead: Skales.jpg . It works a lot better. # It's a lot easier to use source mode instead of visual mode. You can change to that by clicking the tabs at the top of the right side of the page. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 09:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll stay here, if you don't mind. I'm already a member of too many sites already. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah, you mean templates. NXT is much better at them than I am, I'd ask him if I were you. :P -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) templates Basically, copy the code of that template, and then just replace the current titles ("Ninjas/Heroes:", "Serpentine (Snakes):", ect.) and links sections (the bits full of links) with what you want. It may look daunting, but the template's actually fairly simple Oh, and please remember to sign all messages with ~~~~ so we know who you are. Thanks, :You could do. You could call it something else though if you liked. Signatures Yep, simply type this: -~~~~. Go on, try it. ;) -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 20:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see what the problem is. # Hover over your username is the top-right hand corner of the screen, and click on My preferences. # On the signature section, type: ' . # Scroll down to the bottom and click Save. # Try the -~~~~ thing again. It should work this time. - 20:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, my mistake. Type in the box instead. - 20:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) - 20:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reviews I honestly have no idea, I've only ever done one review to test it out. Ask Berrybrick, he's an admin that does loads of reviews. - 21:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) you just type in what your review is. This is what the page should be called: Review:1234 Example/Yellow ninja 01:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat BTW, I've just unblocked you from chat. Please don't get yourself blocked again though! Thanks, :A week from the 26th, which was yesterday. Picture Why did you steal my picture!? LEGOSpinjitzu 15:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Userpage Help what image do you want? On your user page?--Fangpyre General 17:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I try to send code but it is can not be. I prepare code for you but show me pictures.--Fangpyre General 17:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) here you go! You can edit last code on your user page and insert diffrent images.--Fangpyre General 17:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No difference.--Fangpyre General 17:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/TheYellowNinja/Award you go! This is your award! Happy edit:) I have one award for you!--Fangpyre General 18:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea let's make own team! What do you think?--Fangpyre General 19:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Snake Tribes No, you can't make pages for the various tribes-we have a "no factions" policy here. Anyway, as far as mentioning you in my blog, no problem! :) (I like your avatar, by the way.) hi im on brickipedia and you?--Fangpyre General 08:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Logo help Well.... 1. To begin with, you either need a single image you want to use, or, if you want to make a fancy one like the current snakes logo, several images. 2. If you intend to make a fancy logo, get Image editing software if you don't already have some (I use Gimp), and make the image (it must be 250 × 65 pixels at most.) NOTE: To begin with, I'd recommend using a pre-made image. That makes things simpler. 3. If you already have a simple image you want to use (say, for example, the Ninjago logo) you simply need to add it to the wiki. To do this, you must use the "Theme Designer" tool. It should be in your toolbar somewhere, and if it isn't, you can search for and add it. 4. Click on the Theme Designer tool, then, once there, select "Wordmark" once there, it should be easy to upload it. (IMPORTANT: The image should be no bigger than 250 × 65 pixels, or it will not work) 5. Upload it. If it's the right size, it should work. This is the best advice I can give, I think. (again, I'd recommend using a pre-existing image instead of trying to create one.) You can change what the Text-logo says (it can be edited from the same place that you can upload the logo, I believe), but I think that's as close as you can get. hi Why hello there friend --{|style="border: 3px solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 09:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Can I become apart of the yellowninja editing clan? --{|style="border: 3px solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|[[User:Dino2012|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 17:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Secrets of NINJAGO Hey YellowNinja can I be a creator for the Secrets of NINJAGO custom theme? I can add a better pic of LDD Lloyd ZX. --[[User:DaMaelstromGuy|DaMaelstromGuy 21:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't need to sign their name where? 00:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Is this about the Secrets of Ninjago thing? I think he should have your permission, it's your theme afterall. 00:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I remove some IP's edits because he spams it and adds something like Hansolo12 which isn't a real username. 00:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) yellow are you there? How you can find this picturehttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:LloydSnake.JPG?--Serpentine General 13:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i am wondering how you can make the cool anacondrai custom tribe pictures, it would be nice to know. :) My passion is as fiery as fire 17:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Serpentine Bus I can see the image of the bus with Skales driving it. 20:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hm...I don't know why :P 20:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Answers *Give me permission for Custom:Secrets of NINJAGO Lost in Time Wanna help with Ninjago Lost in Time? Thanks, Jmg115 Ninjago Please help with Custom: Ninjago Lost in Time I am looking for skilled members http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Custom:Jay%27s_Aqua_Cruiser Like it? [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 19:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it :D. I'm not really sure if you are popular or not but I knew you love ninjago (like me). So i wanted your opinion. Thanks! [[User:Darth henry|'Father''' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]]''' Son''' May the force be with you. 19:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) F12 Army * Hi, just letting you know you're in (anyone can join :D) And you're welcome to work on anything you want to, just be sure to report any article promotions on the blog :) 23:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yellow! Go on chat!--Serpentine General 16:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yellow i'm on but my internet work so bad :(--Serpentine General 16:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I did. But your work didn't go to waste. Most, if not everything, was added to 9443 Rattlecopter. 01:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Domino said I had to talk to you right away, so here I am. 21:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I've been over this with him already. Just forget about it. 21:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't tell exactly what was going on, but I saw CM4S remove his name from your hate list (or something like that). And that is considered a personal attack to say those things about him, so don't. 21:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, if anything bad really did happen, then I'd believe a chat mod who was there. Prisinor Zero was on. 21:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Custom set * Hi, 's requested a page you made, Custom:Bane Vs. The Yellow Ninja Battle Pack, to be deleted. Just wondering if you knew anything about this/if you wanted the page deleted. Thanks, 13:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ** Ok thanks, also he requested this for deletion. Did you want that deleted? 23:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi yellow im sorry if i don't be on chat by my internet was broken and dosen't work. Please send me the message on my talkpage about information when we can talk. Ok? I think you are not angry for me :\ See you later!--Serpentine General 21:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) admin?--WCDDoherty 19:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: AmazingBrickShop Hi, and thanks for looking! :D Well, Frakjaw on his own plus the postage from here to the USA would cost you about $5, plus the postage you have to pay to send the cheque to me would bring the cost for you up to about... $8 in total. If you still want to order anyway, email me your address (my email is kingofnynrah@gmail.com) and I'll send it off to you straight away. ;) - 14:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'll reserve him for you and I'll contact you when it's done. :) It'll probably be a few days at least. - 15:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, you're welcome. And yes, I'll ship him in an envelope, so it would be about that price. :)- 18:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Paypal I've made an account but it takes 24 hours to approve so it'll be ready by tomorrow. In the meantime though you can tell me what you want to order. :) - 21:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ABS Sorry for replying so late, but for some reason it didn't notify me that I had a new message. I also had to process another order during that time but luckily the buyer didn't buy any of the items you mentioned, so I've packed your order and it's ready to ship. :) My PayPal is also up now, do you want me to send it to you to your email? - 15:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Bricklink Sorry for replying late, and I'm also sorry to say that I had a problem with the Paypal account so I've decided to close the Bricklink shop. There are several other shops on Bricklink that sell Frakjaw though, most of them a lot closer to you. Again, I apologize. :( - 13:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter hi hi Hi Yellow it's me Domino1205 A.K.A Fangpyre General, do you remember me? Sorry if i don't talk. And why are you blocked? Please Answer me soon. :) We are friends.--Serpentine General 21:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC)